thequeenscastlefandomcom-20200215-history
Oizys
Goddess/Cabin= Οιζυς (or-ee-see-s) Goddess of Misery, Anxiety and Depression Oizys was the Greek Goddess of Misery, Anxiety and Depression, though her scope is sometimes extended to include woe also. By many, she is considered to represent pain and therefore preside over that too. Others cite her as representing the wretchedness of the earth and the unhappiness in humans, encompassing the great pains felt both physically and mentally. She was seen as a figure of calamity and misfortune. Although considered a daimona by some (a personified demon), by others she was considered to be the primordial goddess of anxiety and depression. Whilst she may not have a large cult following, she does have a large amount of mythological weight to her name. She was the daughter of Nyx and the twin sister of Momus. ---- From the outside, the Oizys Cabin looks like a fairly miserable place to live in. It looks like a decrepit cabin made of black wood. It's roof, made of clean black stone tiles, contrasting greatly with the run down appearance of the cabin itself. The entrance is a set of double doors that are distinctively dark red and look grand and elegant. The windows that dot around the cabin appear to be blacked out and below them are windowsills, some that are crooked and others that are barely there. Around the cabin are willow trees which add to the ambient, miserable nature. It appears as if the grass around the cabin is dead, brown in comparison to the otherwise luscious green that surrounds it. Adorning the left side of the doorway is a statue of a man who appears to be weeping into his hands and, on the right side, a woman in a similar position. Both statues cover their eyes with one hand and, in the other, is a flame that serves as the lamps for the cabin. The inside of the cabin is a lot more bearable, more for the consideration of those visiting as opposed to the children of the goddess themselves. |-| Powers= Offensive #Children of Oizys can inflict a limited amount of physical pain upon other mortal creatures nearby. They can also inflict mental pain, to the point of stunning the enemy for a limited time. The more pain inflicted, the more power drained from them. Continuous usage contributes to power draining as well. #Children of Oizys can inflict a limited amount of physical pain upon others nearby. The more pain inflicted, the more power is drained for them. The continuous usage of this power leads to the user become increasingly fatigued. #Children of Oizys can inflict a limited amount of mental pain upon others nearby, the intensity dependent upon the will of the attacker. This will stun those attacked and render them confused and less mobile for a short while at a time. The more intense of an attack dealt, the more power is drained from the user. The continuous usage of this power leads to the user become increasingly fatigued. #Children of Oizys are able to channel any feelings of pain, anxiety or depression that they are feeling into forming a weapon of these emotions. The more pained, anxious and depressed the child of Oizys is, the larger the weapon, however it cannot be bigger the one who conjured it. Only one weapon can be conjured at a time and it is only materialised for a short amount of time. Defensive #Children of Oizys can create an invisible forcefield around them which can bring great misery or pain upon contact. It only withstands for a short time, and later disperses. #Children of Oizys are able to enshroud themselves with an aura of misery and depression, causing anyone to get too close to them to feel intense feelings of the two and become unmotivated enough to not put as much effort in their attack. The aura remains for a short amount of time before dispersing, allowing those affected to return to their normal state. #Children of Oizys are able to make those nearby feel anxious enough to turn on each other, even if the parties are fierce allies,to divert the attacker's attention away from them. #Children of Oizys can make themselves immune from all physical and mental pain for a few seconds at a time. It is incredibly draining to the user and prolonged use will make the user increasingly vulnerable. Passive #Children of Oizys are innately more resistant to mental and physical pain. #Children of Oizys are empowered by the pain of those surrounding them. #Children of Oizys are generally more powerful among those suffering from feelings of doubt, misery or depression. #Children of Oizys are innately more resistant to mental and physical pain. #Children of Oizys are empowered by the pain of those surrounding them. #Children of Oizys are able to detect what is causing a pain and will know the most efficient way to cure it. #Children of Oizys are able to give empowering speeches that will diminish the anxiety and doubts of others who hear it. Supplementary #Children of Oizys can enchant weapons to boost the suffering of any damage that is inflicted with them mildly for a short time. #Children of Oizys can control mental/emotional misery, sorrow and woe at will, either lowering its severity or boosting it. This, however, cannot heal permanent or long-term symptoms of misery-related emotional and mental disorders, such as depression. The bigger the change to the severity of misery, the more it drains them. #Children of Oizys can control pain at will, either lowering its severity or boosting it, though not to the extent of healing/wounding. The bigger the change to the severity of the pain, the more it drains them. #Children of Oizys can enchant weapons to boost the suffering of any damage that is inflicted with them mildly for a short amount of time. #Children of Oizys can control mental/emotional misery, sorrow and woe at will, either lowering its severity or boosting it. This, however, cannot heal permanent or long-term symptoms of misery-related emotional and mental disorders, such as depression. The bigger the change to the severity of misery, the more it drains them. #Children of Oizys can control pain at will, either lowering its severity or boosting it, though not to the extent of healing/wounding. The bigger the change to the severity of the pain, the more it drains them. #Although incredibly draining, children of Oizys can perpetuate a state of pure distress which forces the victim to focus solely on the sorrow and misery in their mind, causing them to panic. 3 Months After Character is Made #Children of Oizys, upon eye contact, can perpetuate a state of pure distress which brings a thought of great sorrow to the forefront of the mind of the person they made eye contact with, making them panic. #Children of Oizys are able to slightly open recently healed wounds and alter any current wounds of their opponent. This cannot be done to where the opponent is in too much pain, but enough to make them feel it. The more wounds opened and the more severe the child of Oizys makes them, the more energy is drained from the user. 6 Months After Character is Made #Children of Oizys can now inflict symptoms of mental or emotional disorders associated with misery, pain or sorrow. The harsher the symptom and the longer it lasts, the more energy drained. #Children of Oizys can inflict symptoms of mental or emotional disorders associated with misery, pain or sorrow. The harsher the symptom and the longer it lasts, the more energy drained. 9 Months After Character is Made #At this point in time, Children of Oizys can place invisible pins on certain points on a target's body which inflict a limited desired amount of pain for a limited time without the need for one to mentally inflict the pain, which lowers the amount of energy drained slightly, as continuous usage fails to drain them. When placed on the head, the pins can inflict mental pain. The larger the amount of pain inflicted, the more energy drained. #Children of Oizys can place invisible pins on certain points on a target's body which inflict a limited desired amount of pain for a limited time without the need for one to mentally inflict the pain, which lowers the amount of energy drained slightly, as continuous usage fails to drain them. When placed on the head, the pins can inflict mental pain. The larger the amount of pain inflicted, the more energy drained. Traits #Children of Oizys are less likely to develop depression and have a higher chance of being confident due to being less susceptible to anxiety. #Children of Oizys make proficient psychologists, psychiatrists and counsellors because whilst apathetic to the pain, they understand it innately. #Children of Oizys are generally considered as being more apathetic than the average person. #Children of Oizys can sometimes be too dismissive of feelings of misery, anxiety and depression as they typically never experience these emotions as much as an average person would. #Children of Oizys tend to not get upset as easily as others. |-| Counsellor= zhang 'luna' meiying